The present invention relates to data-sharing subsystems, and more specifically, this invention relates to provisioning record-level sharing (RLS) within a data-sharing subsystem.
A primary goal of distributed platforms is to provide efficient resource utilization and high data throughput. During periods of heavy activity of data set access, however, many systems in a cluster may sit idling, while others operate at near, or over, maximum resource capacity. During periods of normal activity of data set access, data set access throughput may needlessly suffer due to a system processing requests for data that the system has not buffered, and that data is already buffered on another system of the cluster. Moreover, on systems with constrained buffering resources, useful buffered data may be disregarded too quickly, while the buffers of other systems go unused.